Will You Love Me (SasuNaru FF: YaoiBoyXBoy)
by aihara16
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. The Konoha's jinjuriki. He suffered from being abuse by his own people but refused to fight back. Everyday he ask himself, what did he do to be hated. But the question was remain unanswered. He then, was secluded from the world. But an event change this, making his life turn in a series of more painful struggles and challenges.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. YAOI MEANS BOY X BOY. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS YAOI, DON'T DARE TO PROCEED IN READING MY STORY. GO FIND ANOTHER ONE.

FOR YAOI READERS, CONTINUE TO READ AND INSPIRE ME TO WRITE THIS STORY!

DISCLAIMER: AND OH! I DON'T OWN NARUTO. IT BELONG TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.

This story contains yaoi, rape, abuse and mpreg. If you are against this kind of things then BACK OFF. Only continue to read this if you are interested.

WARNING: Mature content ahead. Read at your own risk.

The cold in this time of the night made my body shiver and tremble. A chilly smoke can be seen as I blow a hot breath on my hands to keep it warm, at least. I wrap my not too skinny arms in my petite body to ease the chilly feeling building up in my body. Although I have clothes, I can say that it's not enough to shield my body from cold since its fabric is too thin. Not appropriate for this kind of weathers.

Not that I protest or anything, at least I have clothes. I don't have enough money to buy winter clothes since I have to save it for foods. Good thing that I don't leave in an apartment.

Basically, I, Uzumaki Naruto, live in the outskirt of my village. The Sandaime gave that cottage to me, with huge fences around to keep anyone out because it has seal barriers. I used to live inside the village but the villagers kept on attacking me whenever I go there. They even go far on attacking me while I'm sleeping. So, the old man decided to put me there to keep me safe.

I don't know why they hate me. I'm just a normal 15 year old boy. Old enough to study in the Academy, but due to my circumstances, denied. I usually read books to gain some knowledge, so you can say that I'm totally naive, nah, I'm kinda stupid. Not that I have proper education.

'I really am stupid, should have stayed at home...now I have to deal with this cold...'

Actually, I decided to have a little trip outside my house and have some little fun with the animals near the lake, just a little further south on the outskirt of the village, my cottage is in the west part. And because I'm stupid, I fell asleep there, thank god I didn't catch a cold, and when I woke up, it's already past midnight.

My thoughts were yank out my head when I heard a twig snap and some noises. I look back to see if there is someone there, but I only see a dark empty pathway and trees.

"Is someone there?", I asked but of course not answered. Stupid, as if there is something there. I shook my head and continue to walk when I heard it again. I just resume and didn't bother to look back.

'Must be some animal, right?'

I heard another noise that made my heart beat faster. Something is not right. I feel like someone is watching me from the shadow.

I'm being followed, am I?

That made my mind panic, but didn't show it in my face. I quicken my pace but later on, I started to run. I can feel my heartbeat getting faster. When I felt that no one is following me, my pace started to went slow as I catch my breath. Really, I have to build some stamina.

But that was a mistake.

I shouldn't have stop.

Someone covered my mouth as I was pull back from the pathway to the darkness of the forest. As I try to recover from the shock ness, the stranger fists my hair and bashes my head in a trunk of a tree. I gasp from the impact as I fall down to the ground.

I heard the stranger chuckle. It was husky and deep. So I can assume that it's a man.

From the remaining strength of my body, I crawled to get away but it was futile. The man grab my ankle and pull me back that made me squeal. He flips me over, so I was lying in my back and facing him. I try to get a clear picture of his face, but failed since my sight is blurry. After effect of having your head bash in the tree.

The man grabs both of my wrists and put it above my head using his one hand, thus pinning me down. I tried to fight back but that only made the man furious, thus, he gave me a punch in my stomach, knocking the air out me.

I want to cry. But I can't. I don't want to admit that I'm too weak to fight back.

After punching me, I heard some noises and buckling. That's when I realized the man's aim. My eyes widen in fear of what's going to happen. My tears that I try to hold back flowed freely to my cheeks down to ground.

"No...stop...please stop...", I begged as I sob. But it only reaches a deaf ear. "No, please don't do this!" I struggle from his hold but the differ in strength made it impossible to free myself.

Soon, my pants and underwear was yank off me. The man spread my legs using his, that made me felt expose. I tried to fight back again but receive another hit which made me limp. I'm too exhausted to fight back. But, should I just accept what's going to happen. What did I do to deserve this?

I was cut off when I felt an unbearable pain below. I gasp while crying because of too much pain from the intrusion.

I'm being rape. By some stranger. In the middle of the night. Without someone to help me.

A scream escape my lips when the man started to move inside me, hard and deep. But soon cut off when he snatches my lips. He bit my lip hard, making me bleed. I gasp from the pain and the man took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth. He groans as he explores my mouth roughly.

And me. I continue to cry. Because I feel helpless and dirty. And because I can't stop the man from raping me.

He soon stops from kissing me to catch some air and then stop moving. I can hear again some shuffling and then I felt him pulling out. I grab that chance to kick him and stand up. I heard him groan from the pain but I didn't try to look back, instead I tried to walk away, although it's hard to take a step since my knees feel weak and my hips are aching.

But I should have known. It's another futile effort. I couldn't even get anywhere far.

The man pulls me back again and pushes me down in the ground. He spread my legs and push in hard making me scream. Sobs and plead escape my lips as he piston his hips. I can heard the man groaning and felt him touching me everywhere.

I wish it will end. Please end this nightmare and let me wake up.

The man release another groan as he quicken the pace making me whimper in pain. And soon, I reach my climax, making my body spasm and tremble. The man followed, releasing inside me while continue to piston in his orgasm.

My body went limp since the activity itself made me exhausted and the attacks from before. The man pulls out and stands up. I heard him zipping his pants and the sound of tap from his shoes. I didn't try to move; instead I lay down in the ground in daze. Why should I waste my remaining strength in escaping?

I just want to die from this humiliation.

My eyes droop and finally close. My body starting to feel relax. As soon as the darkness is eating my consciousness away, I heard another tap of shoes and a warm lip in my mine.

"I'll come back for you..."

Black out.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: Mature content ahead. Read at your own risk.

The sun is just starting to rise from the horizon making the sky clad in orange with a blend of red. The birds are chirping dejectedly in the branches of trees.

A soft lick in my cheeks made my eyes flutter. I blink my eyes many times as my mind register the surrounding I am in. I sit up slowly as I lean my back on a trunk of tree. A low growl made me snap out of sleepy daze. My hands reach out to touch the white soft fur blend with black stripe patterns, to calm the big kitty cat.

"I'm fine, Shiro..", the white tiger roar gently as an answer. I smile gently as I pet the tiger. "Can you get my pants, please?"

Shiro turn back and grab my things scattered on the ground using his mouth and went back to me and drop it on my lap.

"Thank you.", I muttered.

Shiro lay down on the ground as I put my pants on and waited for me. I move slowly and carefully so my wounds won't reopen from last night's activity. When I finished, I called Shiro to accompany me in walking back in the cottage. She obeyed willingly and rubs her head in my thigh. A soft smile curves in my lips as I pet her in the head.

We reach my house in a matter of minutes. I let Shiro inside and I gave her some meat to eat. She roar gently as a thanks and feast on her meal. I left her in the living room and went to my room to shower.

I strip my clothes and went to the bathroom. I open the shower and bath on the warm water that made my muscles relax.

I feel dirty and use. I'm a man myself yet I was rape by another man. Yet, I don't feel any resentment to the man who did it. I can't get myself angry. Someone told me before that everything happen for a reason. Means, the man has a reason for his action. But even if I don't hate the man, I still feel dirty. Impure.

A sob escape my mouth as I fall on my naked butt on the cold tiles of the bathroom. My long blonde wet hair sticking up in the floor and my body. I hug my knees and hide my face in it, my tears flowing continuously.

"S-someone...help me.."

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

I lay on Shiro's belly as we rest outside on my home's deck, enjoying the morning cold breeze. We both stare on the bright blue sky, admiring how blue and vast it is. Shiro growls softly, indicating that she like our current position. I chuckle and touch her fur making her purr in delight.

Soon, a swarm of sparrows lay on us and chirp happily making me happy and somehow forget the sorrow I feel.

Although humans loathe me for some reasons I don't know, animals love me. They gave me the love that my own village refuses to gave me. But despite that, I hold no resentment on the village I grew up. But I'm wishing that someday, they will learn to accept me. And another thing, I can understand animals rather than a person.

Shiro roar and the sparrows flew as a loud knock can be heard in the huge wooden gates. Shiro look at me with a question mark on her face, then growl, asking me if I knew I have a visitor today. I shook my head as an answer.

"Maybe, its Tsunade-baa-chan..?", I muttered as I stand up and leave the deck. "Let's go, Shiro.."

Shiro followed me behind. When we reach the gate and on act of opening it, I halt. I remember that Oruchimaru-jii-chan said that I should confirm who is in the other side before opening it.

"Uhmm, w-who's there?", I ask lowly but enough to be heard. I put my hands on my chest and clutch my shirt when no one responds. I bit my lip as I open the small sill on the gate and take a peek outside. My eyes search any signs of someone being there but see none.

My hand reaches the lock and opens it. I step outside and glance in any direction.

"I'm imagining things...", I utter. Nah. Maybe it's the wind playing tricks on my ears. I went back inside and close the gate to continue resting with Shiro.

"Shiro...", I called when I didn't see her in the gates. Maybe she went back.

I heard a noise from behind but even before I could look back, something hit the nape of my neck.

Then I pass out.

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

A groan escapes my mouth as I flutter my eyelids. My head feels heavy and my body feels cold. I was about to touch my head using my hands but failed when it stay above my head.

My eyes widen in realization that I am tied in my bed, inside my room, and naked.

"Shiro!", I shout in panic. "Shiro! Shiroooo!", somehow, I feel more worry on Shiro than myself. If I'm tied here and Shiro is nowhere to be seen, then who..

My question is answered when the door on my bedroom open and revealed the most handsome man I saw in my lifetime. He has a deep midnight hair which looks like tied in his back in a pony, a pale but flawless skin and a dark coal eyes that are darker than abyss. The man stood there and stares the same way I'm staring at him. That's when I realize that I'm staring too much. I turn my head to avoid his gaze then I heard him chuckle.

'That way of chuckling...he's the man from last night!'

The said man walks on my direction and as he descends, my heart started to beat in a fast rhythm. I felt him sit down on the bed and lift my chin to make me face his direction.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm going back for you..", my breath hitched as I heard his deep manly tone.

Wait. It's not time for me to feel weird. Shiro.

"S-shiro...w-where is she?", I ask with a trembling voice.

"I tied your tiger to keep it behave. It's still alive.", the man replied.

I sigh in relief. At least Shiro's fine.

"How come you care for it and not yourself?"

I stare at the man with a questioning look but didn't bother to answer.

"Hn."

"W-why? Why are you doing this? W-what did I do?", I asked. There are many questions I wanna ask but I can only voice out a few of it.

"Because...", the man pause . "I want to soil you then make you mine. I want to have every inch of you and make you submit to me even if I have to force you.", he pause then stare intensely in my eyes. He leans down, our faces inches apart. "I've been watching you for so long. I admire your pureness and innocence. Your beauty that put any women in shame. Your perfectness.", then he kiss the tip of my nose

I search the lies that hidden beneath those compliments on his eyes but see none. In my lifetime, no one told me that I'm neither beautiful nor perfect. No one but this man who violated me.

"B-but why d-do this? I-i'm not beautiful nor perfect...", I muttered.

Instead of answering, the man catches my lips and kisses me truly. A whimper escapes my mouth as he nibbles my lower lip and moves his lips against my own. My eyes slowly close as I feel the intensity of the man's kiss.

"Naruto...", the man groan. My eyes open widely as I realize what is about to happen, again. I accidentally bit his lip that made him back off. A taste of metallic lingers on my lips.

"Shit.", the man cussed.

"No! Stop this! Let me go...don't do this..", pleading is the only I can do since I'm all tied up on my bed. "Please, I don't want this...isn't what you did last night enough..."

Instead of an answer, the man slaps me hard on my face.

"Submit. Or I'll have to discipline you.", the man command as he hovered above me and strip his clothes, leaving him on his naked glory. Embarrass from our awkward situation, I shut my eyes tightly.

Never been in my life I've seen someone naked or see me naked. My face and my body started to heat up in our bare skin contact.

"Open your eyes.", and I didn't.

The man growled by my disobedience. His hand touches my face gently then glides down to my neck then stop on my chest. His finger pinch my nubs that made my eyes snap open and a moan escape on my lips.

"I've been rough to you last night, today I'm going to prepare you thoroughly if you behave, don't make me mad.", he said in a dark tone.

I nod, afraid of the man's wrath. Pain is the last thing I want and I don't want him to vent his anger on Shiro.

The man lean down and again, kiss me. He played on my swollen lips as he lick and nibble it. He's hands are still roaming in my body. His left arm playing with my chest and the right one gliding down to my stomach then reach between my navel. My breath hitch and a loud moan passed my swollen lips, but only vibrated on the man's mouth, as he palmed me. He took that chance to slide his own tongue inside my mouth. I can feel him pushing my tounge and another moan erupted on me. The man growled and pushes his lips harder on mine. He's tongue explore every millimeter of my orafice as his lips started moving against mine.

His right hand holding me started to pump faster but gently making my back arch. He cut off the kiss and started to kiss my cheeks, his wet lips glide down to my neck and started to nip and lick there. I can't help but moan loudly from the weird feeling he's giving to my naive body. I never knew that this kind of feelings exists. I never had someone kiss me nor touch me the way this man does. Another moan erupted on my mouth when he bit and lick a spot on my neck. His lips descend further down and a warm feeling enveloped my right nub.

"Ahhh...a-aahh..ha..n-no more!", I felt him smirk while lavishing my now perky nub.

I pant continuously as his mouth goes further down my stomach then my navel. A loud gasp escapes my lips when a warm and wet feeling surrounded my throbbing member.

"N-no...Can't! Stop! I-i feel w-weird!"

The man didn't listen and continue. I shut my eyes tightly but that didn't help to cover the pleasure I'm feeling from his sucking and licking. My back arch as he suck hard on me that made me reach my limit and came hard on the man's mouth. I pant from the immense pleasure. My head started to get dizzy and my eyesight blurring.

"Not yet.", the man said in a commanding tone.

My eyes widen and tears rolled down my cheeks when I felt something enter me. A whimper went out my mouth as the thing, which turns out his finger, move inside me. The man doesn't seem satisfied from that and added another. My face twinges in pain from the intrusion of another finger. It felt weird and painful but I have to bear with it since I don't want him to hit me again. The fingers stretch me and move inside me. I feel so uncomfortable but refuse to speak so I bit my lip to stop any sound from erupting. Then the man added the third finger and moves it gently inside pushing deeper within the heated walls.

And suddenly, a loud moan escapes my lips as the man hit something inside me that made me see stars. I hold my breath as I gasp from the weird feeling of having something inside me. But soon, the man took out his fingers making my insides felt empty.

The man spread my legs and I felt something huge nudge against me. The man slowly pushes in but stops when I scream.

"Hush, Naruto...I'll be gentle..I promise..", the man whisper in my ear. He said my name, but I don't know his. I have this feeling that I want to truly know the man who snatch away my chastity.

"Sasuke…that is my name, Naruto, say my name.."

"S-sasuke!", I pant as I said his name.

The man smirk and continue to push in making my eyes roll back and hold my breath as a sob passed my lips, my tears continue flowing. He pushes his length up to the hilt that made me so full. And for the second time, I reached my orgasm. Sasuke stop and sloppily kiss me as he gave me time to adjust.

Pleasure and Pain. The mix of the two made my mind blank and unable to think anything but the man above me. Sasuke piston his hips slowly as he kiss my neck and face. My tied hands clench tightly turning my knuckles white. Gasp and moans escape my lips as Sasuke quicken his pace and started to move deep.

"S-sasukeee! N-no more! S-top...I'm feeling weird again!"

"Naruto...don't clench too tight..", Sasuke groaned as he thrust faster.

Sasuke hit something inside me that made me see stars and such. My voice is now hoarse from moaning and screaming. Another thrust and I reach another orgasm but Sasuke continue and didn't stop.

Rather, his pace is quicker than before, his thrust deep and hard making my back arch and my mouth scream in pleasure. I don't know how long Sasuke is moving inside me. I also can't count how many times I came. But between those, I felt him untied me and put my arm around his neck.

I felt a knot on my stomach as Sasuke kiss me again. Arching my back as I release my pent up seed on my stomach and screams Sasuke's name. My walls tighten around Sasuke's making him groan, but nonetheless continue thrusting deeper as he release deep inside me, at last. He drops his body over mine but didn't pull out.

My exhausted body went limp and my eyelids flutter. My head feels heavy and somehow I just wanna close my eyes and fall asleep.

Soon, I fell unconscious on my own bed, with Sasuke still inside me and lying above me, his cheeks lying in my heaving chest.

Sasuke.

Why does this man wants me when everyone loathes me?

At least, someone wants me, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Read at your own risk.

Waking up is one of the things I look forward to, especially every morning. I don't know why, but seeing the sun rose and shine in the vast sky made me more alive and refresh. That I don't have any problem to think nor villagers to run me down.

But this morning is kinda different. Too different in many aspects. When I woke up, I don't feel refresh or motivated. Rather, sore is the best definition next to my name.

Naruto is sore. That's it.

That's kinda funny. But I can't laugh nor smile. The memories of last night are still fresh in my mind, especially in my body. My now unchained hands reached out on the other side of the bed, hoping that the man who gave me the greatest pleasure, is still there. But I only felt the cold sheets rather than a warm skin.

I sigh.

I should have known. No one will ever want someone like me. Neither in this place nor in this lifetime.

I get off my bed, not minding my naked body and the pain in my hips, and went straight to the bathroom. I wash off the remaining fluid left in my body from the intercourse with Sasuke. One hour, I showered for one hour or so, just scrubbing and sobbing noises can echoed in the four corner of the bathroom.

Yeah right, I'm pathetic. Crying over some stupid things.

Me and my pathetic self. How amusing.

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

A month has passed since it happened.

After that week, I've been sick. Every morning, I puke even if I didn't eat anything. Then, I always felt dizzy, thank god, there's Shiro to help me out. It became worse as weeks pass by.

And now, after a month, I began to have some weird food cravings. Tomato. I've never eaten a tomato before but every now and then, I like stuffing it in my mouth.

Good thing, Tsunade-baa-chan will visit me tomorrow. She's a medical ninja, and a great one. I think she will know what's wrong with me when she check me up.

"Shiro, do you think I'm dying?", I asked Shiro, which is currently lying in the deck. I'm in a sofa in the living room. She tilted her head and glares at me and releases a furious growl.

"Just kidding!", I said, laughing at her reaction. She kinda 'hmp' at me and look back outside.

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

"So, Naruto, tell me every weird feeling you felt in your body this past few weeks.", Tsunade-baa-chan said as she check my body.

I told her all the weird things I felt after that particular day. After giving me a thorough check up, she sigh heavily and gave me a serious look.

"Naruto, I want you to be honest with me..", I swallowed thickly and nod, "Did you have sex with a man?"

I look down, a red tint covering my cheeks, and clench my hand resting in my lap. I bit my lower lip as I nod as an answer.

"I knew it…tell me, did that man force you?", not wanting Sasuke to die too young, I shook my head even if its a lie.

"Nee, Baa-chan, what's happening to me? Am I...", I pause, not wanting to say the last word. I sigh again. What am I afraid for?

"...dying?"

Baa-chan gave me a "What-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" look.

"Then, what..", now, I'm confused.

"Well, Naruto, I don't know if this is a good news or bad news...but congratulation!", she taps my shoulder and look straightly in my eyes, "you're pregnant."

I cast her with an amuse look, my eyes still questioning her, but somehow, my mouth refused to speak. She just smiled and nod.

My hands unconsciously touch my belly as tears roll down my cheeks.

I'm pregnant.

With Sasuke's child.

Then it hit me.

Will Sasuke accept this child?

"Naruto", I face Baa-chan and wipe the tears in my eyes. "Can you tell me the name of the father?"

A sigh escape my lips as I intertwine my fingers. "Sasuke, he said his name is Sasuke."

Baa-chan's eyes widen for a second but returned to her normally serious look. She crosses her arms in her chest as she shut her eyes. This is what she looks like when thinking deeply.

"Naruto, I want you stay here, when I mean stay, never go out. Next week, the three of us will come here and talk about your situation. I also want you to take care of yourself. Carrying a child is not easy. Eat nutritious food and walk in the yard every morning as your exercise. Don't do any reckless things that might hurt you or the child. Make sure Shiro always stay by your side. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Baa-chan, don't worry. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Good, and as for the father of your child, I can say that your pretty unfortunate. Well, I'll tell you the details about him next time.", she stood up and get her things and walk out of the living room to the door leading outside, and then to the gate, me behind her, following her tracks.

"See you soon, Naruto.", she said and kiss my forehead.

I smile and bid my good bye as well.

I close the gates and went inside my house to rest for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Is it stupid to ask if I asked if you know what the hot seat is?

Yeah, sounds stupid to me. And also, this stupid mood swings is gonna make me insane. Like now.

I'm on the hot seat. All three intense stare focusing on me, myself and no other than I (believe me, the pregnancy does this, I'm full of sarcasm). Once upon a time, I will be overwhelmed by the attention, but now, I'm kinda pissed. Throwing you different questions every second will pissed any moody pregnant man.

"So, tell me, who knocked you up?! Who tainted the pure you?! Did he hurt you?! Are you all right?! How do you f-"

"Enough, Jii-chan!", my cheeks huff and puff, and red from embarrassment. "One at a time. I only have one mind to think and one mouth to speak." I glared softly at old man.

Finally, Jiraiya-jii-chan settled on his sit and decided to shut his mouth. As for Tsunade-baa-chan and Oruchimaru-jii-chan, they remain silent at the whole ordeal, and I'm kinda thankful for that. So much for being a pregnant man.

"Let's get straight to the point", Oruchimaru-jii-chan started as he gave me a serious look. "Who did it?"

My throat dried from nervousness, which is basically visible on my face. My mind is hesitating if I should tell them or not. But then again, it's not like I could lie to them. I sigh as I drop my hands to my side in defeat and muttered the name.

"Did I heard you right?", asked Orochimaru-jii-chan. His face is now red, fuming in anger. "The Uchiha brat knocks you up!"

I just nod to his statement, not that I can call it a question.

"You know him?", from the mention of the man's last name, piqued my curiousity.

"Who wouldn't? The kid's a prodigy.", said Baa-chan, a glint of amusement pass through her eyes, but gone in a second.

"Right, so what if the kid is a prodigy, he's not good for my grandchild!", said Jiraiya-jii-chan as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Ugh, will you shut up, perverted old man, you're not helping!", responded Baa-chan as she smack him in the head.

Orochimaru-jii-chan and I sigh in unison. I rub my temples, to ease the headache that is cause by the stress of knowing I'm 'effin pregnant. And from the noise of the two of the three Great Sannin, bickering about the unaware soon-to-be father.

"Will you two stop? For fucking pete's sake!", Orochimaru-jii-chan huff as he seemingly try to composed himself after his burst out. The man sighs deeply and speaks again, calmly. "We should decide what to do with Naruto, now that he's pregnant, I can say that this place is not safe for him. I suggest we move him out of here to the village."

I think I don't have a say in this.

"Are you fucking out of your mind? That maybe village but that place is worse!", Baa-chan disagreed.

"You're the Oh so great Hokage! Dammit! Can't you do something about your people!", Orochimaru-jii-chan hissed.

Really. They're acting like rugrats.

The two stop from their argument when Jiraiya-jii-chan sat between them. A sigh of relief escape my lips as the noise stop from their loud bickering.

"I think we should ask the kid, don't you think Naruto?", asked Jiraiya-jii-chan which suprised me.

"Well", I started, "that maybe a good idea?", the sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

"So, what do we do now?", the three Sannin ask in unison as they look at me. A familiar smirk forming on their unbelievable faces.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Ugh, Shiro, where are you when I need you.

••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• ••••• •••••

Awe struck my eyes as I watch the view of the whole village through the glass mirror, in the hokage's office, which is located in the highest floor of the tallest building in the village.

My hands unconsciously touch my belly as I admire the scenery. But I was soon cut off by a soft knock on the office's door. Tsunade gave her permission and the door open revealing a face of a familiar man. My breath hitch as my heart beat raise as the man descend further inside.

"You called me, Hokage-sama."

"I'll make this short and quick.", said Baa-chan which kinda alerted me. "I want you take responsibility for knocking up my grandchild!", my eyes widen in shock. I was about to object when the man speak in utter shock.

The man's face is now cover in pure confusion. His mouth hanging open. "Wai-wait! W-what?!"

"Do we have to repeat ourselves?", Orochimaru-jii-chan.

"Take responsibility or face our wrath!", threatened Jiraiya-jii-chan.

"What are you talking about?", asked the man.

"Wait!", I said before the three adults started to spout something that will only confuse the man more. I face the man and gesture him to come. Which he did. I touch his face gently and shut my eyes as I feel his unfamiliar warmth in my palms.

"Tell me your name.", I command the man.

"Uchiha Sasuke.", the man, which named Sasuke, responded.

I release him and face the three Sannin.

"It's not him. He's not the Sasuke that I met.", the man, Sasuke, sigh in relief in beside me. "His eyes are different, it's cold and empty. The same with his voice.", I pause, reminiscing the feature of the man. "And long raven hair."

The whole office became silent in my statement. Which is broken soon enough by Sasuke.

"When you mean take responsibility, what do you mean by that?", he asked.

"I'm pregnant.", I stated bluntly which made the man arch his brow, refusing to believe what I said but then his face changed to "Are-you-fucking-kidding-me" look when I stayed serious. "And a man named Sasuke is the father of my child who looks like you in appearance but different in aura."

"Wait? Does he have a birthmark line under his eyes?"

I stare at him in confusion and look away to think.

"Now that you mention it, I think he did?"

"That's my twin brother, Itachi."

What the hell! How the hell should I react with this? Oh my god. I don't even know the real name of the man I did it with.

Tsunade-baa-chan hit her desk loudly enough to startled me and regain my thoughts.

"That bastard...Sasuke! Tell your brother I'm going to skin him alive when I saw him! I'm going to cut off his balls and hang it in the village gate!"

I felt a shiver crawl down my spine as I grimmer on her threat. Why not? I also have that part.

"Calm down, Tsunade.", said Orochimaru-jii-chan as she put her back on the swivel chair. "We have to settle this sooner. And I have a brilliant idea."

"Tell us.", I said.

Orochimaru-jii-chan faces Sasuke.

"Consider this your greatest mission ever, brat! I want you to protect my grandchild during his pregnancy. Supply his every need and make sure that he's healthy. And the most important, protect him from the people of this village."

"Why does he need a protection from his own villagers?"

"None of your concern. Don't question us. This is an order not a request. We already had his belonging move on your compound. Everything starts today."

I stare at them, my eyes wide. "What! You decided without asking me? No! What about Shiro?", I protested.

"Don't worry Naruto, Shiro is now in Sasuke's compound and I assure you that you will like the place.", said Jiraiya-jii-chan and pat my head.

And from this day onward, I have to live with the brother of the man who got me pregnant.

Oh, the joy of being a stupid and a weakling.


End file.
